Molly Destination I - Desafio Sherlolly 2016
by LizWitchson
Summary: Todo mundo alguma vez na vida avalia sua trajetória. A sua tem sido satisfatória em todos os aspectos? A de Molly não a agradava, então ela decidiu arriscar. Chegou a vez de Molly Hooper se divertir também.
Molly Destination I - Desafio Sherlolly 2016 Autor(es): ~LizWitchsonSinopse

Todo mundo alguma vez na vida avalia sua trajetória. A sua tem sido satisfatória em todos os aspectos? A de Molly não a agradava, então ela decidiu arriscar. Chegou a vez de Molly Hooper se divertir também.

 **Aviso Legal**  
Alguns dos personagens encontrados nesta história e/ou universo não me pertencem, mas são de propriedade intelectual de seus respectivos autores. Os eventuais personagens originais desta história são de minha propriedade intelectual. História sem fins lucrativos criada de fã e para fã sem comprometer a obra original.

Índice

1 - Girls just want have fun

1\. Girls just want have fun

 **Notas do Autor**  
Para o Desafio do Grupo Sherlolly,  
com amor.

Era uma sexta-feira tediosa, o céu estava cinza. O frio completamente instalado pela cidade, deixava o clima excelente para estar em casa, na cama. No hospital St. Bartholomew's tudo tão quieto que o mundo lá fora parecia adormecido.

Molly retirou seu jaleco, sentando-se a mesa junto a uma janela, confortavelmente em sua cadeira rotatória, pôs uma música para tocar no celular, com os fones de ouvido, deitou a cabeça sobre a mesa cinza.

Várias cenas vieram a mente quando fechou os olhos, a música era a responsável.

Tempos de quando estava saindo do colegial, sempre foi pacifica, nunca aprontou, sempre responsável e dedicada.

Tudo poderia ter sido mais divertido se houvesse matado aula ao menos uma vez, se tivesse bebido mais naquela sexta a noite na faculdade, se tivesse beijado sem medo seu parceiro no primeiro encontro que arranjou após conseguir o emprego no hospital.

Medo e vergonha de errar sempre a perseguiram, mas talvez fosse hora de mudar. Nada de bom na sua vida pessoal foi acrescentado desde… desde sempre.

37 anos de uma carreira espetacular e nenhuma vida fora dela. Definitivamente era hora de mudar. Sentiu uma lágrima cair, se sentia triste por ser apenas a Dra Hooper.

Idiota ela nunca foi, não iria fazer grandes besteiras, mas talvez fosse hora de arriscar.

Abrindo os olhos saindo dos devaneios, puxou o notebook para próximo dela, ligando e acessando a internet, sua mudança começava hoje.

Após anotar em um post-it um endereço, ligou para o seu chefe, pedindo permissão para sair mais cedo. Conseguindo facilmente com o pretexto de não ter com o que trabalhar e precisar de um tempo para ela, o que o surpreendeu um pouco, logo permitiu.

BOATE SAN DIEGO

9:00 PM

Molly confessava a ela mesmo que não se sentia tão bonita há anos.

Um vestido preto que ia até metade de suas pernas, com um decote elegante em U, mostrava apenas seu colo, que pelo tom e tipo de tecido na roupa destacava sua pele. Um salto alto o suficiente para dar-lhe boa postura e uma considerável elevação na alto estima. Maquiagem marcando os olhos e batom vermelho num tom fechado para a boca, perfume e cabelos soltos como suas intenções.

Passou pela porta sentindo-se um pouco envergonha mas propôs sair da sua zona de conforto, então era aquilo que iria fazer. Mesmo sem conhecer ninguém passou pela pista de dança se balançando no som de uma música antiga. Viu do lado oposto da porta, mas na mesma direção um bar. Sorriu, pelo menos teria ajuda, bebida sempre a fazia falar demais, ficar elétrica, seria a única ocasião que cairia bem.

Após alguns drinks, ela já se sentia extremamente bem. Levantou-se da cadeira do bar, dando um grito animado por reconhecer a música que começava a tocar. No ritmo eletrizante, mexendo as mãos, Molly mais solta foi até o centro da boate, sem se importar com nada, empurrou pessoas, e quando chegou ao seu alvo, cantou trechos da música, rindo ela dançava passeando as mãos pelo corpo, alternando com joga-las ao ar.

Percebeu um homem de sua altura se aproximando dela, ele com seus cabelos negros e pele branca, parecia bem jovem, devia ter 25 ou 26 anos. Passou a cerca-la. Desimpedida, ela juntou-se a ele, no ritmo da nova música que se iniciava, desconhecida para Molly, mas não para ele.

\- Qual seu nome? - ela perguntou a ele, em seu ouvido, sentindo as mãos dele apertarem sua cintura, sua primeira reação foi abrir mais os olhos e a boca assustada, mas como se fizesse mais sentindo naquela situação, ela sorriu para ele, recebendo uma resposta, e seu corpo sendo guiado.  
\- Gottesman.  
\- Molly. Apenas Molly. - Foi a sua vez de receber um sorriso dele, seguido de um puxão para mais perto.  
\- Você é muito bonita, Apenas Molly. - andando e balançando andaram mais para perto da parede próximo a porta. Ele a empurrou contra a parede acolchoada e sem iluminação. Ficando a frente dela, pronto para beija-la, passou as mãos por seu pescoço, sentindo ela estremecer, juntou sua perna a dela, antes passando a mão direita pela extensão do tecido, vendo-a sorrir e seus olhos brilharem.

Porém quando suas corpos se juntarem, ela o empurrou para longe, saindo de seus braços, andando calmamente até o meio da pista de novo, caprichando no caminhar, voltou os olhos para Gottesman, mas teve suas atenções desviadas para a porta. Sherlock, ele estava ali.

Diferente das outras vezes, não se sentiu ameaçada, com medo ou vergonha. Sentia apenas a liberdade e a sensação de poder fazer tudo. Seu andar já mais lento a tentava impedir de chegar até um garçom. Pediu mais uma taça de bebida, sorriu de lado após receber o que desejava. Rapidamente bebeu e foi até um canto da pista, pegando Gottesman novamente pela mão. O trazendo até o centro, o deixou parado. Agora quem ditava as regras era ela.

\- Lucas Gottesman, Molly, pode me chamar de Lucas. - sem dizer nada, ela concordou com a cabeça, envolvendo o corpo dele, rebolando lentamente, sentindo como ele estremeceu, definitivamente era a vez dela.

De costa, já o sentia mais livre atrás de si, balançavam os corpos juntos, seu corpo parecia mais quente, e cada vez mais ficava ao sentir a mostra concreta da excitação de Lucas por causa dela. Mas estava mais interessada em outro ponto do salão. No bar, viu o olhar de surpresa de Sherlock ao ve-la ali. Notou quando ele olhou a sua volta, virou-se de frente para Lucas e de costas para Sherlock, sentia saciar mais um de olhar.

Mais uma virada, mais um rebolar, e Molly deixou Lucas parado por escapar mais uma vez dele, só que agora indo até o bar.

Apenas fazendo o que lhe vinha a mente, próxima de Sherlock até demais, com as pequnas mãos afastou mais os joelhos dele, entrando entre eles. Sentia a pele exposta do seu braço encostar no sobretudo escuro de Sherlock e a respiração quente dele bater em seu obro, mas fingiu não notar. Pediu um outro drink apontando para a garrafa com um gesto de cabeça, recebendo, sorrindo satisfeita para o homem ainda sentada na cadeira giratória do bar a sua volta. Simplesmente fez o caminho inverso, sem trocar uma palavra. Riu alto ao se afastar, mas ele não deve ter percebido pelo som alto do lugar. Tomou o liquido claro da taça vendo Lucas já longe, devia ter cansado de esperar. Deixou a taça sobre o bar, vendo que Sherlock já não estava mais ali. Misturado com sua sensação de liberdade, sentiu uma ponta de decepção, mas deixou passar. Seu teor alcoólico devia estar cada vez maior.

Dance

Yes

Love

Next

Uma de suas músicas favoritas começou a tocar.

Pegou nos ombros de um homem a sua direita, de costas para ela. Agarrou-o com uma mão no ombros e outra passeava pelo próprio corpo ritmadamente, o que o fez virar para ela, agora de frente os dois se aproximaram. Passando a dançarem próximos.

Sem pudor o homem jogou as mãos livremente pelas costas de Molly. Num ritmo frenético

Numa troca na música do cantor para a batida, ela simplesmente parou sua dança empurrando o homem para o lado. Viu Sherlock a observado encostado na parede perto do banheiro. Sorriu provocante, pegando nos ombros de Lucas, mais perto a ela, mas de costa para o detetive. Agora determinada a dançar com outro rapaz de cabelos escuros, ela simplesmente colou seus corpos e movimentaram-se juntos no ritmo da música, até perde-la de vista entre a multidão. Logo após terminar, Molly beijou os lábios de Lucas, sentindo as mãos dele percorrerem sua costa, descendo até suas pernas, apertando o local. Ela então separou-se dele, dizendo "obrigada" em seu ouvido.

Achou o primeiro garçom, que a atendeu na pista, conversou com ele, rápido vendo ele dar-lhe papel e caneta. Indicou Sherlock, e pegou mais uma taça, e saiu do local. Esperando Sherlock ler o bilhete, antes de sumir atrás da porta que levava a área "vip". Sorriu vitoriosa e o esperou sentada no sofá do ambiente escuro, olhando para o teto.

Quando o viu chegar na sala, sentiu frio na barriga. Sorriu. Agora era sua vez.

 **Notas finais**  
Espero que tenham gostado.  
Esta estoria foi inspirada - e serve como capitulo 0 - na fanfic Destination Unknown.  
Então se quiser uma continuação, encontrará em Destination Unknown (nesta mesma categoria) como Molly tenta se libertar cada vez mais de suas amarras. Com novidades, é claro.


End file.
